


dahlia

by angielovesmintchocolate



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe-Fairies and Princesses, F/F, beware! badass characters, fairy!miyeon, fairy!yuqi and shuhua, kinda overthrowing the monarchy so prepare cuz this is going to be a long ass ride babes, leader of royal guards!soyeon, main maid!chaeyoung, pricess and heir!minnie, second princess!lisa, tomboy-ish!minnie, witch wife!jennie, witch!jisoo, witch!soojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angielovesmintchocolate/pseuds/angielovesmintchocolate
Summary: when one morning princess Minnie wanders deeper into the forest and discovers a fairy, her life changes forever.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	dahlia

"You take yourself for a fool, Minnie. Loving me won't do anything good for you, I am not a princess nor a human. There is no way your father would approve me." the words of Miyeon came out choked, voice filtered with sadness.

"Not matter what they say, I choose to love you anyway." Minnie whispered, wiping the tears off the crying girl in her arms with gentle hands. "You are my dahlia, remember?"

"How could I forget?" a wet sigh shaked Miyeon's body as she remembered that warm spring day when princess Minnie discovered her by the quietly flowing stream, picking pink dahlias to braid into her long, brown hair.

~

Everything happened on a sunny spring morning when Princess Minnie decided to lead her horse further into the forest on her usual morning rides. Approaching the middle of the forest, the trees grew further from each other, letting the shining sunlight in, so it could raise flowers and thick undergrowth on the ground. Minnie admired the pure beauty of the beautiful dahlias that grew between the turquoise plants as she wandered further and further into the forest. Soon, she found a quietly flowing stream with transparent water and orange koi fishes playing between the gentle waves. She let go of her horse's lead, so the white-furred animal could alleviate it's thirst for the gleaming water. 

Wonderinb a little closer to a old willow oak, she aimed to climb the tree when she saw something that took her breath away. There was a girl sitting by the bottom of the tree, picking small, pink dahlias to braid into her hair while humming a melody unknown to Minnie's ears. Her gentle body was covered by a flowy, white dress decorated with white pearls that gleamed in the dim morning sunlight. She had long, pale fingers and even longer chocolate brown hair.

"My love is dahlia~" even the swash couldn't mask the girl's angelic voice that the warm wind carried closer and closer to Minnie. Deciding to settle down and just watch the brunette for a while, Minnie slowly lowered herself onto the ground, right onto a branch that broke with a loud crack, baiting a shocked gasp out of the girl under the willow oak.

"Sorry." Minnie quickly apologized, but the girl just stared at her with dilated eyes, fingers stopping to braid the brunette, shining locks. After about a minute of staring at each other, Minnie was the first one to break the silence. "I apologize, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"How did you find this place?" the girl asked, quickly standing up to approach Minnie with a suddenly very serious expression on her face. Minnie watched with sad eyes as the pink dahlias fell out of her long locks as she walked with featherlight steps, careful not to step on any flowers. Crouching down in front of the princess, the girl leaned close, her hands moving to quickly tuck Minnie's blonde locks behind her ears. "You have human ears, therefore you musn't know about this place unless..." she stopped her sentence, narrowing her eyes as she hissed her words, "you are a witch."

"A witch?" Minnie gaped, voice a little too loud as it caused the girl to yank her hand back and stare at her with a shocked expression. "I am a human, don't throw such harsh accusations at me."

"Then how did you find this place?" the brunette repeated, interrogating eyes travelling up and down the princess' sitting body.

"I just wanted to find water for Moon to drink." Minnie answered nonchalantly, pointing at the stream next to them.

"Moon? Who is Moon?"

"My horse." 

"Oh." the girl breathed, looking at the white horse that was very invested in playing with the koi fishes at the moment. Her eyes travelled back to Minnie. "So you didn't plan of getting here?"

"Of course not."

"You are very strange." the brunette just grimaced, moving to stand up, but Minnie stopped her with a gentle grab of her wrist.

"Thanks, I take it as a compliment."

"That's not what I meant." the fairy softly scoffed without any traces of annoyment in her voice as she gently combed her fingers through her hair.

"The flowers fell out of your hair." the princess commented, meeting the surprised eyes of the girl. "Can I braid them back?"

"Why should I trust you?" she asked in return, her interrogating gaze immediately returning.

"I am Minnie, haven't you heard about me? I am the master of hair-braiding." the blonde joked, wiggling her fingers, baiting a soft giggle out of the brunette girl. Quickly giving in, the fairy occupied the place in front of Minnie on the soft green grass. Moving to hold the chocolate brown locks, Minnie's fingers began to braid a peach coloured dahlia into the girl's hair. "Now you know my name. What is yours?"

"Miyeon."

"Beautiful and kind-hearted." Minnie said nonchalantly, as she gingerly worked on the soft locks.

"What?"

"That is the meaning of your name." when the girl gave a small whipering sound of surprise, Minnie leaned over her shoulder to look at her face, careful to still keep her distance. "You didn't know that?"

"We do not really care about our real names, usually I am just called Dahlia. The flower I am the fairy of." Miyeon explained, turning her head to meet with Minnie's gaze. Realizing what she said, she gasped, hiding her mouth behind her hands. "Oh no."

"So you are a fairy." Minnie commented, smiling. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that I found a beautiful fairy in the deep of the forest. They wouldn't believe me anyway."

"That is a relief." the fairy sighed, enjoying the gentle caressing of Minnie's hands on her hair. "How did you learn to braid?"

"I have an younger sister, Lisa, who always asked me to braid her hair, so eventually I got better at it."

"That's surprising." Miyeon commented, hands fiddling with the soft grass.

"How comes?"

"You looked so badass." when Minnie gave a confused noise, Miyeon quickly corrected herself. "I mean you are wearing male clothes, you have short hair, you ride a horse, and I also noticed your sword attached to Moon's saddle. I didn't expect a girl so confident and badass to know how to braid hair."

"Well, my fairy, now you learned not to judge people so quickly." Minnie teased, earning a light nudge by the elbow from Miyeon. She just giggled, finishing the second braid. "And I am ready."

Quickly standing up, Miyeon walked to look at her reflection in the stream's water. Looking into the fresh water, a quiet gasp left her mouth. "My hair looks really pretty."

"I mean it's no surprise, you're a fairy. You are gorgeous inside and out." Minnie added nonchalantly as she leaned over the girl's shoulders to glance at the fairy's reflection. Noticing the peach blush over Miyeon's cheeks, she could help but tease her about it. "You are blushing!"

"No, I'm not. Stop it." the brunet girl retorted, trying to get further away from Minnie's hands that reached for her, but eventually her waist got caught, resulting in her face being only centimeters away from Minnie's, the princess' hands wrapped around her waist.

"Did this little fairy like my compliment?" the blonde teased, not realizing the intimidate position their bodies were in.

"I- I have to go." Miyeon breathed, gently peeling Minnie's hands off herself. At the soft touch of Miyeon's fingertips on her skin, the princess' skin broke into goosebumps, lightly shaking the girl's whole body. "Are you okay?"

"You just made me have goosebumps." Minnie giggled, eyes forming crescent moons as she looked up at Miyeon with a smile shining brightly than the morning Sun.

"Sorry." Miyeon whispered, gleaming eyes tracing the princess' face.

"I won't accept your apology, you have to make it up." Minnie pouted, folding her hands in front of her chest, sulking like a child.

"Really?" Miyeon scoffed, reciprocating Minnie's position with a smirk on her face, that was quickly wiped away by the blonde girls' comment.

"Promise me you will meet me again."

Mouth forming an o shape from the surprise, Miyeon lightly shaked her head, strands of brunette hair falling into her face. "I can't do that. You already know too much."

"Oh please, I am just a nameless bandit, who can I tell about you? Moon?" Minnie scoffed, and the white horse raised his head with a confused little neigh at the mention of his name.

Giggling, Miyeon opened her folded hands to place them on her hips, leaning in close to Minnie's face. "Okay, maybe I will."

"Next morning, the same time." the princess explained, turning around to hop into the saddle of Moon. Saluting, she earned a small wave from the blushing fairy in return.

The next morning, the princess left the castle in the dawn again, Moon's heavy steps shaking the ground of the village and then the sunlit forest. Not stopping until she reached the old willow oak by the quiet stream, Minnie found the fairy under the tree again, singing the same melody, braiding pink dahlias into her hair.

~


End file.
